


Til next time, Eridan.

by cynical_luminary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_luminary/pseuds/cynical_luminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan/Bro shenanigans. This was supposed to be mostly smut but it turned out pretty fluffy?<br/>I love this pairing to death and there were no fanfics of it. At all. Expect more in the future.<br/>(Also sorry the pesterchum bits aren't colored and stuff. I don't know how to do that yet.)</p><p>Tumblr: therealhorusszahhak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til next time, Eridan.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you had to throw out your white bed sheets yesterday because all of the purple stains were starting to get ridiculous. No amount of washing could make them as white as they were a month ago. But how the hell did it get to this point?  
\--------------------------------  
When you snuck into Dave’s room while he was out with Egbert, you had fully intended to snoop a bit in order to fuck with him later. Your original plan would have probably involved your prized smuppets, but the second you entered the room the computer started dinging and it didn’t seem to be near stopping any time soon. You smirked and flashed over to sit down in his computer chair and delicately set your shades on the desk to see who was pestering him.  
— caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:09 –  
CA: davve  
CA: davve you better fuckin answer me  
CA: your stupid matesprit keeps askin where the glub you are  
CA: an i cant take it  
CA: coddamn it davve  
CA: sol says you won’t answer your fuckin phone either  
You smirked.  
TG: Sup.  
CA: cod what took you so long??  
TG: I took a long shower. Why are your panties in a bunch?  
TG: Can’t Sol just message me himself?  
CA: he already did  
You checked , and there was indeed a page of mustard yellow text in another window.  
TG: I see.  
TG: I still don’t understand why you are worried about Da  
TG: My matesprit  
CA: your typin is different  
CA: is this davve??  
TG: Yeah yeah. Absolutely.  
You quickly glanced through some of Dave’s conversation records with this kid to get his name. Eridan? Weird name. No weirder than the Sollux kid Dave always talked about, though. You wondered if this kid was gray too…  
TG: Eridan.  
CA: glub?  
TG: I know you can’t stand Sollux.  
TG: Come over to my place.  
CA: wwhat  
CA: wwhat the glub davve  
CA: wwhy are you invitin me over??  
TG: Relax. Don’t worry about it.  
TG: Just come over.  
At this point, you intended to embarrass the shit out of this stupid little friend of Dave’s. You figured the guy was probably around Dave’s age, who was now approaching sixteen. You needed to figure out how you were going to celebrate him surviving your antics for so damn long… Woops. You had spaced out again, and there were more messages waiting on him.  
CA: this sounds almost like somefin flushed  
CA: is it  
CA: davve…  
CA: cod davve  
CA: fine  
CA: once sollux gets the fuck out of here i’ll come over  
CA: davve?  
TG: Yep sorry.  
TG: Sounds good.  
TG: You’re coming on the platform thing right?  
CA: glub  
CA: right  
— caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:20 –  
You smirked and slipped your pointed shades back on as you deleted the record of that conversation.  
\------------------------------------  
Dave definitely sounded different. And he didn’t give you any shit about you talking to him like he normally did… When your conversation ended you chased Sollux out, then strode across the room to check yourself in the mirror. Because maybe, just maybe Dave was harboring flushed feelings for you. Somewhere. And if there was a chance that someone felt that way for you… Hell, you were there.  
After adjusting your scarf and running a hand through your hair a few times to get it to stand up just the right way, you went over to stand on your transportalizer. “Glub..” You said weakly right before you appearified in Dave’s room.  
You had only been in Strider’s home once before. It looked about the same as what you remembered. You glanced around and at first you thought the room was empty. You stepped down off of the platform in the corner and jumped when the computer chair suddenly spun around. You were more than startled when Dave Strider was not the one sitting in the chair.  
“G-glub!”  
This was a human much older than Dave, and much larger and stronger looking to back that up… For a moment your thoughts were scrambled until you realized this must be Dave’s parental figure, his “Bro”.  
The man seemed like he was staring at you behind those stupid pointy shades, which made Dave’s look pretty damn normal. “You look a lot older than I expected.” He said quietly, with a voice almost as deep as Eq’s... You gulped and another little glub slipped out of you before you collected yourself enough to respond.  
“You sent that fin, not Davve…”  
“Correct.” He stood up, and he was a lot fuckin taller than you.  
“You’re Dave’s…”  
“Bro. Dave’s bro.” He stepped closer to you when he spoke and your fins flared out slightly. You still weren’t entirely sure if he was a threat or not, so you took a tentative step back onto the platform.  
“You’re much more attractive than the kid Dave hangs around with.” He murmured and you felt your cheeks flush purple. You were backed into the corner with nowhere to go, so he was able to come as close as he wanted—which was less than a foot away from you and hovering in your personal space. And you really had no glubbin clue what was happening because now he was getting closer and you shivered when one of his hands was suddenly on your cheek, tilting your face up towards his. Dave’s sort of really terrifying older brother gave you your first kiss.  
He was surprisingly gentle with you, for how strong and intimidating he looked. Before you realized it you had gently grasped his sides and when a pathetic whine slipped out of you he groaned and it sort of rumbled through your body as well. You felt the gills on your neck tremble and you got a little light-headed, clinging to him to stay standing because you didn’t trust your knees any more.  
Bro continued kissing you, his lips sliding over yours and somehow avoiding your fangs when he shifted whatever this was into a sloppy makeout session. You groaned weakly and your legs were trembling and his shades kept bumping against your glasses. You had been in his arms for at least ten minutes when his lips suddenly broke away and his warm embrace was gone. You whined slightly and your eyes fluttered open to see him standing up straight, head tipped to the side. He gently pressed his hand over your mouth because oh shit, you were panting, which was so embarrassing…  
“Dave is home.” He said softly and you glubbed. “Til next time, Eridan.” He whispered and the guy literally vanished. Just as the doorhandle turned you transportalized home.  
\--------------------  
Til next time…  
He definitely said that. You remember your encounter with him vividly, even though it had been a week ago. Despite his words, you hadn’t heard from him since your chance meeting-turned makeout session. You hated to admit it, but you really wished he would contact you…  
You hung up your cape next to your bed, followed by your scarf. Your shirt was discarded on the floor and you laid down with your husktop, hoping that maybe he would use Dave’s computer again. After all, Dave was actually here in Alternia, spending the night with Sollux. Disgusting.  
You glanced over your list of friends to troll and frowned when you saw a bright orange name. It was too orange to be Tavros, because Tav’s handle was down at the bottom…  
timaeusTestified. Huh. You decided to troll it to see who it was.  
— caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:47 –  
CA: wwho is this  
CA: hello??  
TT: This is Dave’s Bro.  
You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face, and you suddenly didn’t know what the hell to say. You probably looked like a fucking dopey wriggler, grinning at the bright orange words that popped up.  
TT: I don’t have any gigs tonight and Dave is off with his boyfriend.  
TT: You should stop by.  
CA: sure i can stop by  
TT: Just go out of Dave’s room and through the door across from it.  
CA: right  
— caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:53 –  
You hopped up and pulled on your clothes again, smiling to yourself. You were going to see him again, and you felt giddy and stupid and for once you sort of didn’t care. Just as he said, you crept out of Dave’s dark bedroom once you transportalized over. The rest of the apartment was dark, except for some light under the door Bro had mentioned. You took a deep breath, then opened the door. Bro’s room was similar to Dave’s, but obviously Dave had tried to copy him.  
There were a bunch of cords stretched across the floor in all directions. They hooked up to things such as a flat screen TV, some rather high-tech turntables, and the computer Bro was sitting in front of. When you walked in he spun to face you, and he was shirtless. You blushed and gave a little wave. “Lock the door,” He mumbled. “Just in case.”  
He nodded his head slightly, beckoning you to go over to him, and you did without hesitation. “Do you always wear that whole get up?” He looked up at you. The man was still wearing those pointy shades, but the only other thing on him were some baggy, dark gray sweats.  
“Ah, wwell, usually I do, but..” He reached up to unclasp your cape, which slid to the floor.  
“Relax a bit. You look uncomfortable.” He pulled your scarf off and you shuddered as it brushed over your gills. Bro dropped that to the floor, then noticed the flaps of skin and his hands reached up to touch. You glubbed weakly and watched his face. Bro seemed unphased by how different you were from him. He just pulled you down onto his lap, so you were straddling him.  
You rested your hands on his shoulders, trying to see some sort of emotion on his face, which suddenly leaned closer. You moaned softly the moment he kissed you and your hands moved up to his cheeks, gently holding him there because you honestly didn’t want to stop kissing him again. Not after the first time you had been interrupted.  
His tongue slips into your mouth as his hands trail up your shirt, and when his fingertips ghost over the gills on your sides you give a sudden whimper and break away. “Those are reely sensitive..” You whispered and lifted your arms up so he could slide your shirt off. It was tossed aside somewhere and his mouth was suddenly at the gills on your side. You groaned and tousled his hair as he kissed and sucked at each slit. Bro’s arms, much stonger than any part of your skinny frame, circled around you and he stood up, holding onto you so he could carry you across the room to lower you onto the bed. You looked up at him and bit your lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.  
“Eridan..” Hemumbled absently, as if he were trying out the way his name felt on his lips.  
“… Tell me your name.” You requested hopefully, propping yourself up on your elbows.  
\-----------------------------  
You stared at him for a few moments, then mumbled his name again as you crawled on top of him.  
“Please tell me?” His golden eyes looked at you hopefully and you trailed your thumb across his lips. “It’s Dirk.” You admitted, then kissed his jaw.  
“Dirk..” Eridan said softly and your lips closed on his neck just under his jaw to suck on that soft, gray skin. Eridan moaned and tipped his head back, and you took that as an invitation to leave a deep purple mark behind on his neck. It would be pretty impossible to hide it with that ridiculous scarf later. It was too high up.  
The kid whined and panted like a goddamn blushing virgin as you slowly kissed your way down his chest. You glanced up and paused to lick his skin where his nipple would have been. But apparently trolls didn’t have those. His golden eyes were locked on your face and at some point he had ditched his glasses. Without them it was much easier to focus on his face as a whole. And it was actually pretty attractive. Dirk continued to move south until he reached Eridan’s striped pants. He glanced up again as he unbuttoned them. Eridan gave a little nod, so he pulled them off too. Dirk couldn’t help but smirk when he found that the troll had been going commando.  
Eridan at least looked relatively human here. He was just gray. You ghosted your fingers up and down the underside of his bulge and he whimpered. He was dripping precum like crazy, and the purple liquid soon started dripping down onto the white sheets. You’d have to worry about that later.  
He whimpered a little desperately when you leaned down and slowly licked him from base to tip, and the noises got more needy and lewd when your lips wrapped around his head and your hand slowly stroked him. “Dirk, please..” He brushed a hand through your hair, then touched your shades. You glanced up and chose not to stop him as he slid them off.  
\---------------------------  
“Oh wow…” You whispered when you saw his bright orange eyes. They sort of reminded you of your golden ones, but his were just so much better and they were locked with yours and he suddenly squeezed your bulge so hard you keened and gave an involuntary squirm. Dirk chuckled and you opened your eyes again to find him smiling. “D-don’t fuckin laugh at me, Strider!” Your cheeks went bright purple and your fins flared.  
“Hey,” Dirk had a genuine smile now. “You’re just kinda cute.” He murmured.  
“Strider!” You were stunned. He had not only taken off his shades and smiled at you. He called you cute. You bit your lip, watching him stand up and kick the sweat pants off. Dirk’s bulge was a lot bigger than yours, and you suddenly felt silly and childish, sprawled on this… This man’s bed, because he was at least four sweeps older than you and definitely not a child any more. Dirk noticed the little crease between your eyebrows as your worried look grew thanks to those wandering thoughts. He lightly kissed the little wrinkle and you sighed heavily as your expression relaxed for a moment. Then, Dirk pressed his bulge against yours and your lips parted in a little moan. His skin was so hot and you bucked your hips up against him. The elder Strider smirked, then hunched over you until his muscled torso was pressed down against yours. He started slowly grinding against your bulge and you tipped your head back with little purr. Your eyes drifted shut and you felt a hand caress your cheek, then his hot breath on your neck. He growled softly and you felt the vibrations from his lips.  
Dirk’s pace picked up and it wasn’t long before he was rapidly grinding down against you and you had definitely become his bitch a long time ago. You keened and whimpered his name, and once bit down on your lip so hard that you felt yourself start to bleed a little. You were hugging him tightly, not realizing your claws had dug into his skin. But Dirk didn’t mind it, and when his hand trailed up to rub your horn you gave a strangled cry that might have sounded kind of like Strider and you bucked your hips up as you rode out your climax. He bit into your neck and groaned deeply as he hit his own peak. Dirk’s erratic movements slowed and he panted against your collar bone for a few moments before he sat up and his muscles trembled slightly. Both your stomach and his were covered in purple and white. The sheets didn’t look any better. His eyes trailed from your bulge up to your eyes and a smile slowly spread across his face as he began to chuckle.  
“Wwhat??” He kept laughing. “Wwhat the glub is so funny??” You blushed brightly.  
He pulled you up and kissed you. “I like you.” He mumbled. “You’re not half bad..”  
\--------------------------  
Eridan looked at you like you were crazy. You probably were.  
“You wwhat?” He blushed. You were growing fond of that shade of purple. “You mean… Are you flushed or somefin?? Is that wwhat you’re sayin?” You shrugged.  
“If flushed means that I like you. Yeah.” You stood and gently pulled him to his feet, then pulled the soiled sheets off of the bed. He watched with flushed cheeks as you carried the heap of white and purple out of the room to toss it in the washing machine. Eridan tentatively followed, his fins folded back against the sides of his head. “You’re really small.” You said absently, glancing over him. He looked down and rubbed his arm and whispered something shyly.  
“What?” You stepped closer and gently held onto his hips. Eridan looked up at you.  
“Are we matesprits?” He asked quietly.  
“… Isn’t that what Dave calls his boyfriend?” Eridan nodded and you tousled his hair.  
“Maybe. I don’t know..” He frowned deeply and you quickly kissed him. “Hey,”  
“Wwhat…”  
“Let’s do it the human way and see how things go.” You offered.  
“… I’d like that.”  
“Me too.” You smiled, then led him back to your room. The two of you curled up on the mattress together with only a blanket covering you. He nuzzled into your chest and draped a long, lanky arm over you.  
“Dirk..” He yawned.  
“Eridan,” He replied as you stroked his hair.  
“Thank you.” He whispered. You smiled and kissed the top of his head as he began to doze off.  
“Mhm..”  
\------------------  
— turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 11:37 –  
TG: my bro is still sleeping  
TA: 2o?  
TG: so i decided to check in his room to see if he was even here  
TG: eridan is in there with him  
TA: are you kiiddiing me?  
TG: feel free to fucking come see it yourself  
TG: they were naked dude it was awful  
TA: eriidan had 2ex before you  
— turntechGodhead [TG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 11:40 –  
— turntechGodhead [TG] unblocked twinArmageddons [TA] at 11:42 –  
TG: <3  
TA: <3  
Sollux chuckled.  
\-----------------------  
“Bro,”  
“Come in.”  
Dave opened his brother’s bedroom door. It had been a month since he found Bro sleeping with Eridan. When he walked in, Bro was sitting there in his computer chair with an arm around the seadweller in his lap. The stupid purple-blooded troll was over all the time and Dave had to deal with it because Bro wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“I’m walking down to McDonalds with John.” Dave muttered. Eridan turned around and gave a little wave. There were only two positives about their relationship. Eridan was much nicer, and Bro hardly gave a shit about Dave any more. He was free to do anything.  
“Lemme know when you get back.”  
Dave looked over at the bed and his jaw dropped. “Bro, that is disgusting!” He snapped. The sheets were mostly covered in purple stains now. Even the fucking pillow.  
Bro just grunted. “It’s my favorite color, fuck off.”  
“You need to get new sheets.”  
“I’ll fucking get purple ones.”  
Dave rolled his eyes and left the apartment with John.  
Jesus Christ.


End file.
